Photographic Evidence
by HecateA
Summary: When Reyna offers Percy Jason's praetor villa, he uses it to establish for himself who Jason is. Oneshot. Written for Percy Jackson Ship Weeks.


**Hi! This is another story writen for the PERCY JACKSON SHIP WEEK! **

august 6 august 13: Grover and Juniper. (Check)

august 13 august 20: Clarisse and Chris. (Check)

august 20 august 27: Silena and Charles. (Check)

september 3 september 10: Thalia and Luke. (Check)

september 10 september 17: Hazel and Frank. (Check, Check)

september 17 september 24: Piper and Jason / Reyna and Jason (Always loving how Jason can be with whoever)

september 24 october 1: Percy and Annabeth.

**I've had this floating around for a while, so I brought it down to earth, wrote it down, and here you go! ****Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

**Dedication: To Leo because he doesn't get a ship week, being the eternal bachelor of awesome and all.**

* * *

**Percy Jackson Ship Weeks #6 Jason and Reyna**

* * *

**Photographic Evidence**

* * *

"Here's the villa you'll have," Reyna said, using her special set of keys to unlock the door. She pushed it open.

The first thing Percy saw was a kind of vestibule that had hoodies and spare sneakers and a lonely basketball. Right; Jason Grace's stuff was still there.

"I have paperwork to fill out about the election. I'll just be in the Principia. You can look through the villa," she said. "I'll help you move Jason's things later."

The way she said that was controlled, but it wasn't naturally easy-going.

"Okay," Percy said. Reyna left right away, and Percy was nearly sure that he didn't want this place. It was Jason's. Jason had worked hard to be elected praetor, same way Percy had worked hard to pass science or not kill Nancy Bobofit or not blow up Goode High School two years in a row. And with Percy it kind of just… happened. Besides, when this guy would come back tomorrow he'd want to sleep in his bed, and that wasn't something Percy was going to take away from him. But still… this guy was a son of Zeus _and _a Roman. Meeting him might not go down well, and Percy wanted to know who he was going to be dealing with.

Most of the house wasn't dusty at all, making Percy wonder who had kept it clean. The garden attached to the house was well cut and groomed, obviously not by Jason. The place smelled of ancient spices, pine and almonds.

Percy moved around the house, finding it looked pretty bland and empty. Then again, Jason had come to camp at the age of two with nothing according to what he'd been hearing around Camp (then again someone had told him that Jason was a full god, so Percy had no way of being sure- but given that Thalia had never mentioned him so he must've been pretty young when he 'disappeared'). Everything he owned must be a hand-me-down from New Rome and generous legionnaires, or a gift.

The bedroom told Percy most about Jason.

There was a bent stop sign on the wall, and a 'Slow for children' sign with the side burned off by acid, and Percy knew for a fact that they were both accidents because he had the same problem. A poster of Captain America hung to the right (okay, this guy was into marvel, do _not _bring up DC. Step one of being friendly.)

Percy didn't want to look through the closet or wardrobe because that felt like stalking at its finest. The windowsill had desk toys and small silly statues and old happy meal toys on it, including a small Ron Weasley, and a digital camera for some reason.

The thing he took the most time looking at was the wall of pictures hanging on the wall where the bed was pressed.

There must be about forty, sixty pictures. Presumably Jason had taken them himself.

It was an action shot of Gwen, jumping in front of a maintenance sign announcing the Caldecott tunnel, wearing full armour.

Dakota, Bobby and presumably Jason in front of the store most popular girls shopped from, posing like the mannequins in front.

Jason holding up a monster head with a legionnaire that looked vaguely like a Stoll brother whom Percy hadn't seen around the fort.

Dakota, looking so full he'd be sick, surrounded by pizza boxes who were empty save for grease stains on the bottom of the cardboard box.

A cohort portrait; Jason was centurion of the Fifth, along with Gwen. Dakota must've been appointed after Jason became praetor.

Views of New Rome and its parks and people and coffee shops and pretty much a peacefulness Percy had never imagined possible with that much godly blood in one place.

A few shots of clouds that Jason must've taken while lying down somewhere grassy.

The fort, legionnaires chilling on the barrack porches and waving at the camera.

Dakota's lips were literally half an inch from a mouldy and disgusting mounted head of… something. His mouth wasn't stained with red Kool-Aid, so Percy didn't want to know what was going on.

Some pictures were older-looking, so Percy knew that the legionnaires were either dead or in New Rome. There were pictures of Jason as a toddler, sitting on the knees of a redheaded centurion with the kind of bright smile Percy associated to Gwen, or waving a long wooden pole in a duel against a legionnaire in armour who was humouring this really serious kid. He'd grown up in the fort, how had that been?

Jason, Bobby and Dakota, they were maybe twelve, all with grins on their faces and their pointing to the medals on their chests like 'what'. It was their firsts.

Dakota pushing Gwen down New Rome's streets in a grocery cart.

Bobby on Hannibal with his hands like Usain Bolt.

Gwen trying on a dress at some store, holding her hair up from her back and smiling brightly. Judging by the bored expression of Bobby they'd all been dragged there against their wills. Judging by Dakota's face he liked what he saw.

There was a finger in the camera lens, so Jason as a photographer must've been quite young. Also the New Rome bakery owner featured in it was smiling like 'cute kid'.

A whole bunch of aerial pictures of camp, the Fort, the city, San Francisco… Percy was pretty sure Jason had flown up there himself to get the shots.

There were all kinds of pictures of all sorts of events. But Percy looked at those of Reyna most.

Reyna not looking impressed as she worked in the principia. She probably never found out that that picture was taken.

Reyna asleep on a villa couch, the gold dog snuggled up to her, and the silver lying on her knees.

A self-portrait of Reyna and Jason together, one of them must be holding the camera at arm's length.

The next picture was Reyna and Jason when they must've been voted praetors initially for they were battle worn, their purple cloaks were pinned improperly, the picture wasn't a camp scenery, and they had giddy and tired looks on their face. They had their arms around each other.

The dogs growling up at the camera, baring teeth.

Reyna holding a broomstick like a sword and teasing whoever was taking the picture.

There was a particularly stunning action shot of Reyna swinging a sword, her hair waving out like a fan, in the Coliseum. She looked younger, maybe fourteen.

This picture was obviously a mock of Octavian, because Reyna had her eyes bugging out unnaturally and she was holding her dagger a few inches above a Pikachu plush toy. Looking around the room, Percy spotted the Pikachu hanging out on the ceiling fan and he could honestly say that he did not want to know what that was about.

Pictures of the two praetors on swings in a New Rome park somewhere. Jason was standing up on the seat without holding the chains and generally asking for karma to punch him right that instant and Reyna was shaking her head and looking disappointed- which made him think of Annabeth.

A shot of Reyna brushing Scipio's mane in the stables; she was wearing tall boots and a grey hoody. Reyna was petting Scipio's nose affectionately.

Both of them lying on their stomachs in front of the camera, their eyes bright.

Reyna was sticking her tongue out at the camera.

Reyna was wearing a purple top and a black leather jacket, leaning on the railing of a boardwalk in San Francisco. She was smiling softly and her hair was blowing all over the place in the wind. Percy was kind of surprised and he didn't know why until he realised that it was actually something that a normal girl would do. It was something that an open and unscarred and average girl who wasn't running a fort that was an echo of antiquity would do. She looked normal and happy and quite pretty as a matter of fact- which wasn't something Percy said about everyone now that he was dating. It was probably just the fact that she was smiling and that usually she wasn't.

So when he walked out Percy had an approximately better idea of who he was dealing with.

This was a guy who

A) Owned a camera and really liked it.

B) He made Reyna relaxed, happy, casual, open, bored, active, hard core, callous, frustrated, fierce… It was the Reyna the world saw and the part of Reyna's iceberg personality that was underwater. He made Reyna human, which was why Percy automatically knew that he'd be handing over the purple cloak as soon as he could. He didn't cover up her scars like she did to herself, he erased them a bit and there was genuine happiness and feelings on that wall.

Reyna had said that given time something might happen between her and Jason. Well, Percy had photographic evidence that something already _had _happened because sometimes love wasn't about the kisses and the hugely planned for dates.

And he hoped a million hopes that Jason realised that his pictures were more than pictures and that Reyna knew that and that they'd never lose that.


End file.
